metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dfle3
Hi, welcome to the Metal Gear Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the T.B.E. - Act 5 - Old Sun - Outer Haven page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bluerock (Talk) 03:42, April 1, 2012 Hi Welcome. In regards to MGS4 speed runs, you can either start a topic in the forums or make a personal blog on your user page. Also, don't forget to sign your comments with four tildes (~). --Bluerock 22:07, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :Since, you're a registered user, you should be able to stop adverts from showing up, in "my preferences" (there will always be one at the top, and on the home page, however). "Watercooler" would be the right place to open this kind of forum topic, as opposed to the help desk (the naming choice was before my time). There's a link in the community tab to the forums on the top navigation menu. New or popular forums/blog posts often show on the right side of pages, so people should see them. I admit there's some room for improvement, so any helpful feedback is welcome. As for signing your comments, this is just to see who has actually posted it, without having to check the history all the time (just type "~~~~" at the end. --Bluerock 07:55, April 17, 2012 (UTC) ::You only need to add your signature on talk pages only, not normal articles. Regarding your walkthrough rewrites, it would probably be a good idea to create your own personal walkthrough e.g. a new page like "User:Dfle3/Metal Gear Solid 4 Walkthrough" (which would be linked to your user profile). The creator of that page did a lot of work on those Boss Extreme pages and may wish to maintain his/her particular style. I could then create some links on the MGS4 Walkthrough parent page to various users' own walkthroughs. By the way, I managed to achieve the Big Boss emblem for MGS4 (the only game in which I've done so), in about 4.5 hours. --Bluerock 12:05, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :::The sig is just standard practise. It's not so important in this particular instance, but if you have lots of contributors in the same discussion, obviously you want a way to distinguish between users. :::As for the walkthrough suggestion, since you were adding alternative strategies, I believed it might have been easier to create a new guide altogether, but I guess if no one has issue with the content replacement, then it should be fine for now. In future, I would probably like to organize the walkthrough guides a little better though, but it's not an immediate concern right now. :::--Bluerock 06:08, April 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, there already appears to be two different The Boss Extreme walkthroughs. One is all contained on one pagehttp://metalgear.wikia.com/wiki/The_Boss_Extreme_Walkthrough, and another http://metalgear.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Boss_Emblem_Criteria is split up into different pages for each Act and an intro. I'm going to edit the main MGS4 walkthrough page later to make this clear. ::::If you'd rather not make one yourself, just provide a short edit comment to say what you changed and why to the existing pages and that should be ok. ::::Also, I didn't know Wikipedia did walkthroughs. Doesn't really seem like a site designed for that sort of thing. ::::--Bluerock 08:02, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::Sorry if I confused you a little before. This site is a lot like Wikipedia as you say, in that you can edit any page you like. :::::With there being a couple of different walkthroughs for The Boss Extreme, which both have a single author for the most part, I had assumed they were personal pages, especially with the colloquial and opinionated writing style. It's just a section of the site that needs a little work in order to avoid potential confusion. by merging some of the walkthroughs together, or by allowing users to create seperate ones depending on their particular styles (they do this on sites like Final Fantasy Wiki). I'll start a forum topic and draw some attention to it from other users, and hopefully make some further improvements. :::::Anyway, just continue editing as you see fit if you think you can improve on certain areas. Also, including edit summaries (in the top right box on the edit pages) is really useful, especially if you are replacing existing info. Happy editing! :) :::::--Bluerock 22:49, April 18, 2012 (UTC) I answered some of your questions back on the BBE forum topic that you opened. Regarding which pages you have edited, you can check these out in your "Contributions" page. I provided a link to that criteria page, as it was the opening page of the second TBE walkthrough on the site (with the seperate Act pages), just to highlight that there were in fact two that existed, which was not very apparent. If you go to the Metal Gear Solid 4 Walkthrough page, you should see links to the "main" walkthrough there, along with the two different TBE walkthroughs (I edited the layout to make this more clear). --Bluerock 10:11, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :As I said, you can check your to see the pages that you edited, which is accessible from your user page. From this you can see that you have edited: *T.B.E. - Act 1 - Liquid Sun - Middle East *T.B.E. - Act 3 - Third Sun - Eastern Europe *T.B.E. - Act 4 - Twin Suns - Shadow Moses Island *Metal Gear Solid 4 Walkthrough/Act 4 :The first three pages are part of a TBE Walkthrough, specifically the second one listed on the Metal Gear Solid 4 Walkthrough page. The last is part of the "standard" walkthrough (i.e. one that isn't focussed on obtaining a specific emblem) listed on that same page, which I earlier refered to as the main one. I wouldn;t say either is more "obscure" than the other, as both are visible from the "parent" page, but which one people will visit more obviously depends on how they want to complete the game. Hope this makes it more clear. :--Bluerock 11:40, April 20, 2012 (UTC) ::The two TBE walkthroughs state that they are both designed for obtaining the Big Boss Emblem. They just vary in how they go about it, and hence are alternative methods. That's why I initially suggested that you create your own one, since it would keep everyone's preferred method seperate. Or we could just merge them together and make things simple. ::To navigate the one with "T.B.E." in the URLs, there are links to the previous/next page at the bottom of each. Otherwise, a template featuring all the links could be created, and added to the end of each page, if you feel that would be better. Just remember, the site is always a work in progress, and if you feel you can make a page better, feel free to do so. ::--Bluerock 10:50, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :::One of those walkthroughs did mention using claymore mines on the towers in the Crying Wolf fight, which sounds inconsistent with aiming for the Big Boss emblem. It's still not clear to me WHY there are two such walkthroughs...is one of them 'official' at this site and another a 'personal' walkthrough? You suggest I create my own walkthrough...too many cooks? Like I said, I'd hate to think I was editing or deleting someone's personal walkthrough. :::I have noticed the links for "previous" and "next" in the entries but I feel that this a labourious way to get to the "Contents" type of page...especially if you are in the middle of the Act 3 walkthrough, for example. I.e. a link which directly goes to the Contents page of that walkthrough would be good. :::I'm not experienced at contributing formating solutions to sites like this...I'm just making suggestions for people who can implement ideas, if they are good. :::Dfle3 06:57, April 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::You'll have to ask the original creator on why they decided to make a new walkthrough. Maybe they didn't know a TBE walkthrough already existed, or they just wanted to make their own version. There is no "official" policy on creating walkthroughs, but you having brought it to attention means that we should probably work on forming one to avoid confusion. Besides, if the original walkthrough authors did not want anyone making changes, I'm sure they would have specified. ::::I can create a simple template to add to each walkthrough page, making navigation easier. I will do this a little later. ::::By the way, I do appreciate your suggestions for improving the site. Some areas need more attention than others, and newer users can usually spot these more easily. ::::--Bluerock 08:24, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :I added this template with all the links to the bottom of each TBE page for easy navigation (as I said I would above). I also said you can keep track of all changes to a page in the "history." The sig (which is only used for talk and forum pages) is for the reader's convenience, so they know who has created the post, especially since multiple users will be editing there. Checking the history page every time to find this would be extremely inconvenient. If you have further questions about working on wikis in general, I suggest you check out wikia's help pages here --Bluerock 10:44, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Also, to make your messages on my talk page more visible, you should add a subheading for that particular conversation, or append it to your previous one. Adding it right at the bottom will likely mix it up with other people's conversations, as you did on your last post. To make a subheading, simple type " subtitle " Bluerock 10:53, April 29, 2012 (UTC)